Chase, the Werewolf (2)
Recap from last part: The Patrol hears howling at Capt'n Turbot's beach party, and Chase gets suspicious. No one else thought much of it so, when everyone falls asleep, Chase goes out to look for the creature. All that happens is that Chase is ambushed, and bitten, by the creature. When he returns, he falls asleep, unaware of the paw print mark that glowed on his injured paw. What will happen to Chase now? Chapter Two: Crave for Steak Chase was sill asleep when Ryder came out to work on his ATV. He saw the blood red pool underneath Chase's bitten paw. Ryder:(thinking) Uh-oh! Something must've happened to Chase overnight. Ruby will need to bandage his paw up if it hurts. Of corse, the human leader didn't know what happened to the Police pup last night and thought nothing of it. A few hours later, Rubble awoke and looked toward his breakfast bowl. Ryder gave him a large steak. Rubble:(excitedly) Pups! Steak for breakfast! All the pups sprang out of their PupHouses. All the pups, except Chase. Tundra: Hey? Where's Chase? Princess, who slept with Zuma in his PupHouse, cocked her head. Princess: Oui Oui. I wonder where he could be? Rocky: Did he leave in the middle of the night? Elsa looked over towards her brother's PupHouse. Chase was sprawled out on his back, front paws dangling in the air. Elsa: He didn't run off. He's still in bed. Brownie: But, why? Zuma: The "poow" dude must've gotten all "tiwered" out "aftew" swimming in the bay "yestewday". Elsa: Maybe. Marshall: Is there anything we can do? Elsa: I think so. But, I don't know what. The pups thought for a moment. Suddenly, Ruby was the first one to speak. Ruby : I know! How 'bout we spray him with water? Marshall: Ok. Um. Where are we gonna get it? Ruby: Your PupPack, silly! Marshall: Oh, right! My PupPack! I'll go get it! Marshall ran off (Badge scene change: Marshall's badge) Marshall came back wearing his gear, without his hat, and all the pups stood in front of Chase's PupHouse. Marshall:(softly) Water cannon! Arf! *Whirring noise* Marshall: *Barks* The water hit Chase smack dab in the face. Chase:(groggily) *Sputters* Huh?! Marshall: *Looks sheepish* Chase: Marshall!! What was that for?! Marshall: Sorry, Chase. I-It was Rosie's idea! Chase glared at the Border collie. Ruby:(sheepishly) Sorry, Chase! *nervous chuckle* Brownie: You didn't wake up so, there was nothing we could do besides spray you. Chase: S'ok but- STEAK!!!! How'd Ryder know that I was craving that? Elsa cocked her head. This was certainly strange. Suddenly, the dogs' tags beeped. Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder's calling! Chase shakes himself and feels an itch under his collar in the elevator. He scratches violently at it. Elsa:(concerned) You ok, kid? Chase: Yeah. Just had a morning itch. Pups: *Laugh* (One elevator scene later) Chase: PAW Patrol, reporting for duty, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming so quickly pups. He touches his PupPad screen. Chase flinches when the Lookout screen shows the woods. Ryder:(concerned) There was a strange howling sound in the woods and the zoo asked us to capture whatever's howling. Elsa: That must've been the howling that we heard the night before! Chase gently nips Elsa's ear. Elsa: *gives Chase a playful sideways glance* Ryder: I think that might've caused it, Elsa. But I'll need you and Chase to see if you smell anything. Chase: Chase is on the case! Elsa: Mystery to solve? I'll solve it in a flash! Ryder slides the screen to Skye's symbol. Ryder: Skye. I'll need you to search from the air. Skye: *Yips* Let's take to the sky! Ryder: I won't be coming with you this time. I need to watch Princess for her owners. Princess: Don't worry, Mesuior Ryder. I won't be a problem! Zuma: *looks away and blushes.* Ryder: Alright. PAW Patrol is on a role! The pups go down the slide and get into their vehicles and head toward the forest. (Click here) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Spooky Tails Category:Series